


Whats a Soulmate?

by Katstjd



Series: The Definition of Soulmates [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katstjd/pseuds/Katstjd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couples friend, who remembers watching the couple fall in love through multiple lifetimes (even though the couple themselves can't remember), recall each and every one as he explains what soulmates are to his niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whats a Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of this and I got the idea from an amv I was watching. I was looking for inspiration for that damn nurse, but i got this stuck in my head and wouldn't go away, I'm having trouble with deciding on how i want to continue with the story so ideas for that damn nurse would be nice... Thanks and enjoy it!  
> ~Cat

 The little girl charged into her uncle’s arms; after all she hadn’t seen him in a year. “Uncle! Whats a soulmate? Do they really exist?” Mikasa asked. Erwin looked to her two adoptive fathers. Levi and Eren were chatting with Hanji and his own boyfriend, Mike. Soon Erwin began recalling past memories of the couple beginning with one that was too horrifying to really allow them to become a couple.

“It’s uhhhh…. Well it’s like a best friend, but more…”

_Erwin walked through the castle corridors with Levi, who was closely followed by the titan shifter. Levi and Erwin were discussing an upcoming expedition and how best to prevent a multitude of deaths like the previous one that ended with the deaths of Levi’s squad. Erwin pretended that he didn’t know the two of them had started to sleep in the same room or that when they thought no one was looking they would sneak small kisses or hold hands in the early morning when noone else was awake._

“It’s the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else….”

_Erwin, now a captain of the ship named Survey, watched as Levi dragged the newest turquoise eyed member below deck. More than likely, to yell at him for his terrible job of cleaning the deck. Honestly when would the two of them quit being so touchy around each other and just do it. “Hanji,” Erwin called._

_“Yes, Captain,” came the call from the woman at the wheel._

_“We need to set them up somehow, their driving me crazy.” The brunette just chuckled and continued to steer the boat towards the island that held their hideout._

“It’s someone who makes you a better person… Actually they don’t make you a better person, you do that yourself, because they inspire you….”

_Levi stood in front of the man on his knees, with a gun pointed in between furrowed brows just above greenish blue hues. “Tell me why I shouldn’t. Beg, you worthless brat.”_

_The young man in front of him only whispered, “It wasn’t all a lie, they have Mikasa. You know that Levi.” The older man just scoffed and asked a simple question._

_“Why?”_

_“Her parents owed them money, when they couldn’t pay up, her parents were murdered, but you already knew that. They are forcing me to pay in their stead by entering your gang and giving away your secrets, but there’s a problem Levi. I fell in love with you. I don’t mind if you shoot me now.” Eren finally looked into Levi’s eyes seeing no emotion until Levi slowly removed the gun away from his head; Levi’s arms reached for his head and pulling him close._

_“I love you too, brat…..”_

“A soulmate, Mikasa, is someone you carry with you forever….”

_Erwin watched as Levi freaked out in the coffee house shouting about how he needed to find a model to pose for his final project or he would fail. Erwin chuckled as the new barista walked in from the back room. “How about him?” Erwin asked as he pointed to the the young man with the name Eren written on his name tag in bold blocky letters._

_Levi immediately calmed and stared at the young man. Slowly and without a word to Erwin, Levi stood up wrote his name and number on a piece of paper, ordered his favorite black coffee, all while slipping the young man his number. Levi stayed to chat with the young man for a couple minutes and then left the barista blushing with a small smile on his face. “So what did he say?”_

_“That he is free to go to dinner with me on Friday.”_

“It’s the one person who knew you and believed in you before anyone else did, or when no one else would…”

_“I found my muse Erwin.”Levi said with little enthusiasm even though the corner of his lips quirked up. “I’m going to write stories about him. Make him popular all around the world, but also untouchable because he is mine.”_

_“Of course Levi. Now, what’s his name?” Erwin asked to humor him, because he already knew the name before he heard it._

_“Eren…”_

“And no matter what happens you will always love them and nothing can ever change that.” Erwin smiled down at the little girl seated in the chair next to him.

“Are Daddy and Papa soul mates?” She looked at them too.

Erwin smiled, “Of course, Mikasa. They have been together a long, long time.”

“How’s my baby girl?” Eren asked as he threw his arms around his daughter who immediately giggled with a small “Daddy!”. Levi wasn’t too far behind; he never could leave Eren’s side for too long. “We should all take our seats so we can start the speeches. Wanna come sit with Papa and Daddy?”

“No, Can I stay with Uncle Erwin? Pleaseeeee?” Eren chuckled and shook his head, and left the two in their seats.

“Alright, If everyone could take their seats I would like to say a few words.” Levi’s voice soon had the attention of everyone and took a deep breathe, not used to so many stares in this life. “I would like to begin by thanking Erwin for pointing out the silly barista in the cafe 10 years ago. He helped me find my heart and happiness, and thats all anyone could ever ask for…”

The speeches and parties went well into the night, until all that was left was the couple, their daughter and Erwin. “I’ll take her for the night, so you two can celebrate, okay?” Levi chuckled out a “Thank you”, while his lover was a giggling mess in his arms, probably from some stupid shit joke that Levi made. Erwin left their home and decided to pamper his own soulmate upon returning home.


End file.
